Episodes
VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 1 - (Curiouser and Curiouser/We’re All Mad Here) it opens with Wofi and Melyn arriving in Vale. they probably encounter Diane at some point and also interact with Ryu before his parent comes to collect him and they learn he’s the prince. I honestly don’t know what else would happen in this episode. It possibly ends with Diane seeing Shiro for the first time CHAPTER 2 - ??? (filler? backstory stuff?) CHAPTER 3 - (Masquerade) Ryu attends the party he and his parent came here for in the first place, which is a gathering of govt higher-ups and other important people, following an annual diplomatic meeting between all of them. Ryu’s parent introduces him to Aria who is like “Oh, so you have a son…plotting”. Diane is there for some reason. Melyn and Wofi sneak in mostly to prove that they can. Diane and Wofi bump into each other and start to make friends. Melyn and Ryu share a dance without knowing who the other one is bc masks. The party either ends normally and everyone goes home, or Melyn and Wofi get caught not actually having been invited and start some kind of chaos to cover up their mistake (ending with them either getting arrested anyway, or escaping CHAPTER 4 - (More of Mine, Less of Yours?) Aria sends out her pawn to attempt to assassinate Ryu. He fights it off but is injured in the process (I kinda wanna give him a dramatic scar?). He goes to Wofi and Melyn who are either currently in jail after getting arrested following their chaos-causing at the party the previous night, or he finds them in a bar or something, and asks them if they’d know anything (thinking they’d “know a guy” like we said the Mistral black market guys do). They might know something, or they just pretend to, but either way they agree to help him if he pays them a “finders fee”. Diane somehow gets word of this and joins in the search too (maybe Wofi tells her bc they became buds at the party) CHAPTER 5 - ??? (filler?) CHAPTER 6 - ??? The team heads into the city(?) to do some investigation on the assassin and who they were working for. Anyone who was wearing their Origins gear at the beginning (so everyone, unless Melyn and Wofi got “Vale-style” duds before heading over on the airship) gets a new outfit. (Ryu and Melyn bicker like usual, etc etc, filler) They find a lead of some kind (another pawn maybe) and chase it into an airship where a short fight occurs. Ryu and Melyn are thrown out of the airship over the Forever Fall and get lost in the woods. CHAPTER 7 - (This Way, That Way) (The adventures of Ryu and Melyn making their way through the woods bickering, fighting monsters and bandits and accidentally growing closer together. Diane and Wofi enter the forest themselves to look for their fallen teammates) CHAPTER 8 - (Respite/Interlude) While searching for Ryu and Melyn, Diane and Wofi have a conversation about their childhood dreams. Ryu and Melyn get a break from their journey and have a conversation, finally opening up to each other. CHAPTER 9 - ??? Ryu and Melyn are attacked by some sort of Large and Dangerous Thing. In the process of fighting it off, Melyn is disappears, supposedly killed, and Ryu freaks out. They hug after Melyn turns out ot be ok. They're reunited with Diane and Wofi at the end. CHAPTER 10 - ??? (I have no more ideas for individual “episodes”, but at some point, 1. Shiro dramatically reveals himself to the “viewer” after finding Ryu (if he doesn’t do this now, his reveal comes during the finale), 2. Shiro (or anyone really but I’m mentioning Shiro bc of how in the og storyline they were in a team together) bumps into the twins and has some kind of interaction with them, aka the twins’ introductory episode (this should probably happen before the getting-lost-in-the-woods thing), 2½. OR the twins are introduced at the beginning of an “episode” that shows them doing their daily thing in Aria’s HQ 3. Melyn and Ryu start dating at some point, or at least go on a date 4. I had more ideas but I forgot them already) (finale) CHAPTER 11 - Down the Rabbit Hole Aria uses the twins’ semblance to stage a full-on attack on Vale. As WNDR attempts to fight off the sudden influx of Grimm, the person in the rabbit mask appears to help them escape. The masked person reveals himself to be Shiro, much to Ryu’s shock. VOLUME 2 CHAPTER 1 If no time-skip possibility 1 (A Second First Meeting) - Ryu and Shiro have a fight about their past but eventually reconcile, probably through the meddling of the rest of the team (thought perhaps not in this episode) possibility 2 (Begin at the Beginning) - starts right after the closer of the previous season finale as Ryu immediately walks away in anger. the rest of the team sees the tension between the brothers and ofc want all the juicy details. Melyn finds Ryu and asks him about it, Diane does the same for Shiro. They both tell their sides of the story. Flashback episode for Ryu + Shiro’s past. If time-skip opens with time having passed and the team in their contractually-obligated updated duds fighting some Grimm or some of Aria’s robo-soldiers or something. Ryu and Shiro may have already reconciled at this point, or maybe it’s still awkward and the team does something about it i.e. the “Second First Meeting” episode listed above CHAPTER 2 - ??? Whatever group Shiro’s been running with, White Fang or w/e we decide to go with, brings in whichever twin got separated during “Down the Rabbit Hole” by the metaphorical scruff of their neck bc they found them sneaking around near the camp. They explain they’re just worried about their twin and want to rescue them (though they’re obviously harboring some resentment which will probably be touched on later?) We get some kind of scene with Aria and the twin that got left behind with her (rn it’s Loris but I might switch them for character development purposes), with Aria getting fed up with how “useless” they are without their combined semblance CHAPTER 3 - ??? (I honestly have no idea what happens in between WNDR coming to Shiro’s base and them actually facing Aria. maybe more backstory stuff or something. Introducing new characters? They have to find something or someone in order to defeat Aria?) (finale) CHAPTER ? - Checkmate WNDR, Shiro, and (Verde/Loris) head to (Aria’s HQ) to rescue (Loris/Verde) and defeat her once and for all.